my five nights at freddy's
by thefanfickerson
Summary: As a shy and nerdy 18 year old boy gets a job as a security guard working the night shift, he finds that some of these robots aren't just cold steel, WARNING LEMONS
1. Night 1

In the moment that I walked through the re-opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I must have seen every color in existence, I took a few moments to look around before I was greeted by a light blue bunny with green eyes. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you today?" it said in a rather feminine voice that was soft, "I-I need to see a manager...A-About my job."

I stuttered out as I was studying the tall, robotic figure in front of me, as I did, I also noticed other animatronics in the back, one with kids surrounding it, taking it apart and putting it back together, one was serving a pizza to a family, it was yellow with a bib, and had an even softer voice than the blue bunny in front of me.

"Right this way, sir." The blue bunny led me to the manager's office "If I may ask, how come you took the night shift?" The bunny asked "!, h-how did you know I was taking that job?" I was startled that it knew such information "Well, I had a hunch, people always get new jobs as the night shift... because sometimes the way they look at us reminds us just how hideous and creepy we really are..." She said as she slowly glanced over at the animatronic being torn apart and put back together, I gulped.

"U-Um, so is this your warning to me?" I asked the bunny, my heartbeat getting slightly faster, "Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." The bunny giggled after she said that...

As I finally reached the manager's office the bunny still followed me, I had a growing sense it wanted something from me...my life? my death? my love? I wasn't sure, but she surely wanted something.

When I went through the door to management, the bunny finally stopped following me and waited outside the door. I saw the manager at his desk, and I sat opposite of him "H-Here is my file...Sir" I still couldn't get that damn bunny off my mind. The manager studied the file for seemingly hours, probably because I couldn't stop thinking of the bunny the whole time...how it talked so freely and how uncomfortable it feels. "Your file seems clear, welcome to your new job." He gave me my uniform and I saw that the bunny was still waiting outside all this time "I got the job!" I said with a big grin on my face, and the bunny felt joy for me too...

It was 12 A.M. now, and I was sitting behind my desk in my office, but the ambiance gave me an unsettling feeling that was growing, so I put on one of my playlists on my Ipod with headphones, It wasn't until 2 A.M. that I realized one animatronic had moved...the bunny... I was looking all over frantically, but she was nowhere to be seen, I decided I would just try to calm myself down again, but as soon as I put down my tablet the bunny was standing within a yard of me (! fuck! don't look at her like she's a freak!, don't look at her like she's a freak!) The bunny giggled "heehee I just wanted to make you jump." The bunny said

"I thought you were going to kill me..." I said, my heartbeat becoming so violent that my hands were shaking "I'll be honest with you," She had an incredibly soft voice, with sad eyes in this statement "I gave you that little warning because..I think you're the cutest guard so far.." The bunny said "So...Y-You would never hurt me?" I asked "No, I wouldn't..." She began to crawl across my desk, a seemingly seductive look in her eyes, I gulped

"Y-Y-You know, I-I never got your name." I told the blue bunny that was slowly crawling on her knees to me "Bonnie..My name is Bonnie" She said "B-Bonnie uh, you know, most people don't really think i'm cute, they just see me as some nerd who's too shy to talk to anyone." I said with a rising voice lowering my head as if slowly flinching "I know, little boy," she giggled as she lifted my chin up to see my eyes "that's why I like you, you don't judge people, because you know how much it hurts them...because you're judged...we've never had a guy like you before." I was speechless for the next ten seconds, but she certainly wasn't motionless

Bonnie finally got to me after getting off of my desk, and onto my lap (You know, she's kinda cute) "I see you lookin', little boy" Bonnie giggled "Boy!? I'm 18!" I said "You know, there's an animatronic named balloon boy, but I don't like him, he's a real perv." Bonnie looked like she had a sense of anger "It's alright Bonnie..." She began bringing her face close to mine, considerably close...soon she was just inches away from me... just as we were about to kiss we were inturrupted

"Oh, Bonnie, always hogging the new guy, when can the others have a turn?" The yellow animatronic walked in with a cupcake on a plate, it had a single candle in it "Fuck you Chica!, this ones cute!" Bonnie held me tightly "Girls! Girls! I- Ack! I can handle both!" Bonnie loosened her grip on me, and could observe Chica more, the first thing I noticed about her was her curves, leading up to her pink panties, with her bib barely covering her breasts, it was clear why Bonnie, a girl reliant on feelings and not looks, would hate Chica naturally.

"Girls, can't we settle something? can't you two become friends?" I asked Bonnie, who had let me go completely, but still cuddled up to me "It might be a little late for that." Chica said as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked towards us, I couldn't help but stare and feel guilty

"Wh-Why don't you two spend more time with each other tomorrow, and act like you've always been friends?" I asked, but with Chica on her way over, my dick was getting as solid as a rock "Bonnie, face it, you have to share, so cmon, let's 'get along'." I could tell what Chica was really after though, her eyes darting down and then back up sometimes

"U-Uh, sorry to break the ice here, but, it's 5:46, you girls should get back to your spots now..." Chica was the first one to leave, and she did so with a happy face, "God, I hate her, more than anything." Bonnie still shot looks at where Chica was "You'll get along with her, with my help...so who's that one animatronic that's um...uh..." I was scared to say what I thought it was "A mess? That'd be Mangle, she's a bit like me, maybe not as affectionate, though." as she said this, she looked up at me again, I knew what she was about to try again "Bonnie, you have 10 minutes to get back in your spot..." I looked down at Bonnie, she looked really depressed.

"Don't worry, I'll come in during the day tomorrow too, i'll check on how you and Chica are doing together." Bonnie still had a look of sadness on her face "Promise?" "Promise..." as she left I stopped her "Hey, Bonnie wait." as she turned around to face me, I stared into her eyes, and she stared back into mine...this continued for several seconds until she came closer, and closer, and finally we were nose-to-nose, that's when she kissed me, and I kissed her, deeply, intensely. "See you tomorrow, Bonnie."


	2. Night 2

I kept my promise to Bonnie and walked in at 11:00, I only got 5 hours of sleep, but it was well worth it for her and Chica, as soon as I walked in, I knew it must not have been open for long, because there were only a few families there. That's when I saw Mangle, alone, with no kids surrounding her, I walked over to her.

"Hey, um, Mangle?" The torn up animatronic nodded slowly "C-Can you talk?" I asked it "Yee-es." It was heavily distorted with static in the background "Oh, you poor thing, I-I'm sorry this happened to you." I looked at it with nothing but absolute sadness "IIII-Itt ii-ss fi-ine, III a-m alre-eady de-ead." Tears formed in my eyes, this thing needed help, badly "Can you tell me where Chica and Bonnie are?" I asked it, tears forming in my eyes "I-In The Kitch-chen" It spat out "Thanks...I appreciate it." I sniffled as I walked away.

as I walked in the kitchen, I saw Bonnie and Chica creating a pizza together, talking, so of course, I easily surprised Bonnie by hugging her from behind "! ah! It wasn't me boss! I swear I don't know where it came from!" Bonnie screamed "Bonnie, Bonnie, It's me." I showed my face to her "Oh! you came back!" she hugged me tightly and I hugged back "You know, we've been following your advice, and we've actually become good friends now." Bonnie smiled the biggest smile i've seen her make "You know, Girls, I saw Mangle out there, I feel really bad for her...Why don't we fix her up?" I smiled at the girls, but they didn't smile back "Look, we really would but... we have no idea how to..." The girls looked at each other, sad, "I know how, I once took an advanced engineering class for a year, tonight, we'll fix her to be brand new again, alright girls?" the bunny and chick looked at each other and smiled.

It was now 12 A.M. and my shift had finally begun after lots of eager waiting, i was finally here, and I had to make use of every second while I had it, at 1 A.M. Bonnie and Chica came into my office holding Mangle, "Girls, can you get Mangle's parts for me?"

It took me a very long time... It was 5:07 A.M. and I finally completed her, she was a beautiful white fox, with a graceful tail, and a blooming personality "There, Mangle, how do you feel?" Mangle looked shocked, she studied every part of her body, after a few minutes of this she finally said, in a majestic tone that would belong to a queen "I love it, I-I haven't seen myself this way in almost 3 years...what if I fall apart again?" Mangle looked like she was just given plastic surgery "You won't fall apart, if you do begin the slightest of a loose screw, I will spend as much time as i need to to repair your entire body."

"You know, since you aren't a...well a Mangle anymore, what should your new name be?" The new and beautiful fox said "I remember my first name I was ever given...Foxy..." Mangle looked beautiful... I began to daydream about her...and I guess I got hard again, that's when I snapped out of it "S-So Foxy it is?" The white fox seemed to ignore me...and was looking down...at something of mine... "Foxy!" Foxy snapped out of it and looked back at me.

"Ehm..Yes, that's my new name." I checked the time. It was 5:46. Girls, sorry to tell you, but it's times for you to go...after that the room slowly cleared out, the girls were demanding kisses and hugs...and Bonnie was last, again, and we had another close encounter, and I even promised her i'd be back the next morning and night...

I was rather satisfied with myself, I made an almost completely destroyed animatronic into a damn sexy beast, and I caused Bonnie and Chica to form an unlikely relationship, but who have I not spent time with...I guess not much with Chica...but isn't there a fourth-

*WHAM!*

I was out cold for a while, and it was dark when I woke up, soon I got my phone out and turned on my flashlight, I wish I didn't, when I turned it on, It shone on a faceless animatronic sitting down, that was all the motivation I needed to get out of there. It turned out it was 7 A.M. and I decided to drive home as soon as I could, and as fast as I could...but I was coming back...I had to...for Bonnie...for Chica...for Foxy...

For me...


	3. night 3

Like I had promised Bonnie and everyone else, i'd be there for a third night, I came in at 2:00 P.M., it was a little later because it was really messing with how I sleep, which is probably why Bonnie gave me a huge hug when I walked in.

"Oh, I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back!" Bonnie said "Would I ever leave you?" I asked her, apparently Foxy was happy to see me too, as she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as I walked in, and Chica looked like she was trying to hide her face.

"Hey, Bonnie, what's wrong with Chica, is she ok?" I asked Bonnie "She's fine, trust me, oh I can't wait for tonight!" Bonnie said "Wh-What's tonight?" I asked a little nervously "Oh, nothing." as she said this she smiled at Foxy, who smiled back at her

It was finally 12 A.M. and it couldn't come soon enough, It was barely 5 minutes until Bonnie walked in, alone "I-Is anyone else coming, Bonnie?" I asked nervously "Nope, Just you and me." she said this in a very gentle and seductive tone, and she was walking towards me, with a look in her eye that was lust

"Uh, wh-where are the others?" I asked, my heart beating faster "I told them to stay put for the night, thought we needed some alone time." Bonnie said. Bonnie was starting to come very close to my desk, and soon stood in front of my chair she had brought to the middle of the floor

"B-Bonnie, what are you doing?" I said while gulping. Bonnie just stood there, and after a few minutes, she got on her knees in front of me "I've never had sex before," Bonnie blushed "or given a blowjob, Chica has always told me what it's like." Bonnie was rubbing my legs up to my thighs, my heart felt like it was about to come out.

"Ch-Chica has had sex before?" I asked "Yes, many times, with the animatronics here and the night guards, but you'll be my first." Bonnie said "And she always tells you about it?" I asked, my hands were starting to shake "More like bragged about it..." Bonnie slowly unzipped my pants and pulled them down while blushing even more, she then pulled down my underwear, her hands now shaking, I bet her heart was beating fast too

She pulled my dick out, it was stiff and hard, she stroked it slowly a few times "Th-Th-This is a little bigger than Chica made it sound like, actually, a lot bigger." Bonnie was gulping now, too "C-Can I get a ruler, maybe?" Bonnie asked "U-Uhm, s-sure." Bonnie grabbed the ruler off of my desk and put my dick and the ruler straight up

Bonnie gaped her mouth in awe, she saw that my dick was 12 inches long, "Th-This is so big, Chica said her biggest one was about 8 or 9 inches, but yours is a whole foot!" Bonnie was still moving her eyes up and down and studying my entire dick, "Well, I came here for a reason..." Bonnie blushed hard and gulped before putting the tip of my dick in her mouth, she moved her tongue around it, I guess it was a tip from Chica

She went down a little further, she was right about it being her first time, she was already making loud choking noises just from taking 5 inches in, but she kept going a little further every now and then, and went back and forth, but the farther she went, the noisier she got, she made so many choking noises that I almost felt bad for her, but in no time she was 7 inches and no choking or anything, soon she let up completely though, my dick covered in saliva, shining.

"Chi..*pant*..Chica never said it was this good." Bonnie said and she went back at it, as she went though, she tried to take in my entire length, and got about 11 inches for 6 seconds, and let up again, moving her head back and forth.

I let out a lot of moans, and closed my eyes to get the full feeling and experience, feeling her tongue wrap around my dick and go up and down it, and she made a lot of choking noises, loud ones, but was determined to take me whole,

Soon I felt it coming, "Bonnie, I...I'm gonna cum.." I still let out moans, and when I said that she sucked harder and faster, until I let out a loud moan and I pushed her off and splashed her face in cum.

Bonnie just sat there and smiled, and eventually wiped all of the cum off of her with her fingers, and then licked the cum off "mmm...That's good." Bonnie said "It's only 2 A.M., wanna go again?" I asked

Bonnie only nodded, but she wasn't on her knees again, she was presenting me her ass "Okay, Bonnie we can, uhh..B-Bonnie?" I was shocked that she was ready to go that far. Bonnie still didn't say anything, but only blushed and spread her asscheeks to show her wet vag.

I stood up and got my dick hard again "Are you sure about this? I'd be your first, and-" I was shut-up by a finger over my lips "Shhh, just do it, I know I won't regret it."

Seeing there wasn't much of an alternative, I did as she told me to and slowly slid the tip of my dick in her wet vag, as I did, she let out a loud, sharp moan, it surprised me, since I only put the tip in, soon I started to put more in her very slowly, her moans were now short but still loud.

Bonnie's moans stopped when I put in 8 inches suddenly, her face was a face of pleasure, her vag getting wetter and tighter, I started to put a little more in, and she began moaning again, loudly, i'm sure every animatronic in the whole building could hear her practically screaming, so I shut her up by shocking her by putting all 12 of my inches inside of her, and held her on my dick

She was speechless, and was unable to make any sounds, until finally a short moan came across, and I started to slowly thrust back and forth into her, I was getting tired of her moaning though, so I brought her in and kissed her to make her stop, and I held our kiss as I fucked her, she still made a little noise, but not as much as she could be making.

I was beginning to thrust harder and faster into her, making her put her arms against the wall for balance and stop kissing me, I could tell she was savoring every feeling, her eyes were closed tight, and she was gritting her teeth.

Then, in one quick motion, I picked her up and sat down on my office chair and put her on top of my dick, she immediately knew what to do next, as she started bouncing up and down.

Pleasure took over my body, I had always masturbated, but the real feeling of a vag on my dick was unimaginable, and I never wanted it to end.

But, sadly, soon after that, I had the feeling I was about to cum again (No, please, not now!) we were both moaning heavily and kissing in between, soon I pushed her down on all 12 of my inches, and came inside her, it was the biggest load I ever shot, and it was all inside of her.

Bonnie watched my cum drip from her pussy, leaving her speechless and panting, me the same, I checked time and it was 4:46, "It's still a little early." I told Bonnie, who was a little distracted by her filled up pussy still "Y-Yeah, but I wouldn't want to rob you of all your c-cum for the night..." It was cute, I could tell Bonnie was trying to be sexy but she's too shy.

Bonnie slowly got up and walked away, but not before I got another long makeout session with her.

All in all, today was a very successful day, filled with unexpected events, and the smell of cum.


	4. Night 3 (Chica's POV)

**This chapter will be in the POV of Chica instead of the night guard, and I also plan on making more chapters of this than I originally thought, a lot longer, in fact. this is night 3 in Chica's POV**

Chica's POV

1 p.m.

I was making pizzas and cupcakes for the kids when Bonnie came up to me "Hey Chica, can you um, do something else other than walk into the guard's office for the night?" Bonnie asked me "Well, I guess I could stay away from him for one night, what the occasion?" I asked, since Bonnie has never asked me this before.

"Well, um, I was gonna do something 'special' with the guard tonight." Bonnie said while blushing "Wow, Bonnie, I never knew you were so naughty, well, I guess I could stay away if it's something as important as your first time, but isn't this moving a little too fast for you?" I asked her, knowing how she is.

"Well, actually, Foxy talked me into it, she said that if we're going to last forever, I might as well do it with him now." Bonnie replied "I remember those days that Foxy was first built, how the kids would put their hands all over her, sometimes grabbing her breasts or squeezing her ass." I said, thinking back to when the restaurant first opened.

"Well, i'm going to tell Foxy that she stays away from the office too, I hope that the guard get's here soon...it's not like him to be this late." Bonnie said.

2 p.m.

I heard the guard come in and Bonnie practically suffocating him, and Foxy sneaking a quick kiss before he could even do anything, I just tried not to look at him, I was blushing just from the thought of Bonnie and the guard having sex, it just didn't feel like Bonnie, but, Foxy is quite persuasive, and Bonnie seems to have found her true love.

12 a.m.

Bonnie left pretty fast, I guess she was really eager to go for him, since I've never spent a night away from the night guard, I wasn't sure what to do for the night, so I decided to go to Kid's Cove to hang out with Foxy.

I was about to walk in when I heard a soft moaning, I hid behind a wall because I didn't know what was happening. I peeked my head around the corner and saw Foxy lying on the ground, fingering herself.

I was a little surprised, I haven't seen her do that to herself before, but I guess she didn't have anything else to do for the night like me and all the other animatronics, I decided i'd come back to her later, and let her have some time to herself.

Instead of going to Kid's Cove I decided to go to the Prize Corner to see my good friend. When I got there I wound up a big jack-in-the-box and when it ended she came out. "Chica, what are you doing? Bonnie said only she was going tonight." She said.

"I know, but I just don't know what to do, I've never had a night like this." I was wondering how far Bonnie had already gotten. I had never taken a good look at the puppet figure in front of me, she was actually kinda cute, even with her makeup, which had those purple streams down her face to make her look like she's crying, but she was actually very happy all the time.

"Why not go hang out with Foxy?" The Marionette said "That was my first idea too, but she's um...'enjoying' her newly repaired self." I said, blushing at the memory "Yeah, didn't the guard repair her?" The cute puppet asked "Yeah, and Bonnie's in love with him." I said.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, he's a nice guy, and we've only had a couple of those guys, but none have set out to change your lives in the best way possible though." The puppet said, her eyes filled with happiness "Yeah, but, aren't you worried that Freddy will get to him? He always goes after the guys that attract our attention to him." I said

"Yeah, maybe I should hang out with him or try to protect him before he tries to kill him." She said "Um, sorry I never asked before but, what's your name?" I asked the adorable puppet "My name is...uh, well, I was never really given one...I guess you could call me Puppette." she said

"What do you want to do for the night?" I asked Puppette "Well, what did you have in mind?" Puppette asked. I had a pretty good idea. "Wanna get drunk?" I asked with a smile "Oh, Chica, no, I don't drink." Puppette replied, I sighed "Well, do you want to go visit Foxy?" I asked

"I-I thought you said she was..." Puppette blushed intensely "Yeah, but, maybe she's done now." I said "W-Well, I don't want to take any risks, I-I'll just stay here." Puppette climbed back into her giant box, and I realized she was wearing a completely black suit, that looked very tight, with a few details such as her buttons on her chest, and the white stripes on her arms and legs, she was also quite flat, with practically no ass or breasts.

"Is that suit ever uncomfortable?" I asked her "U-Um, uncomfortable?" she looked down at her suit "N-Not really, why?" Puppette asked "I might need that someday." I told her, as I began walking out of the doorway "Chica, please make sure you take care of the new guard, he's so nice, he doesn't care about looks like those other guards...none of them ever liked me, I looked too creepy to them." Puppette said.

It was almost 3 a.m. when I was walking out of the prize corner, and I stopped in place when I heard a loud moaning, sounding like it was coming from the guard's office, it must have been Bonnie "Good job, Bonnie." I said quietly, a few moments after that someone spanked me incredibly hard, I turned around and it was the Balloon Boy "Damn it, you annoying kid!" I said before I drop-kicked him across the room.

On my way to Kid's Cove I still heard Foxy moaning, but when I peered in this time, the floor seemed a lot more shiny than before, I guess Foxy let off her juices a time or two all over the floor.

I guess I wasn't as careful as last time, because Foxy spotted me. "! Chica! Wh-What are y-you doing here!?" Foxy blushed the most I've ever seen her blush.

My face was total shock, Foxy and I just stared at each other, not moving at all, I soon began to look at her wet pussy and the shiny floor in front of her, I was beginning to feel a little horny too, hearing Bonnie's moans, and Foxy masturbating, Foxy's amazing body began to look even better the more I stared at her

I began to walk towards her, taking my beak off. "Ch-Chica, wh-what are you d-doing?" Foxy looked a little scared, I stood there, holding my beak "I'm gonna need this to be out of my way, aren't I?" I told her, throwing my beak in a random direction, my eyes also turn dark whenever my beak comes off, which must have scared Foxy a little more

Foxy backed up a little bit, but we both knew we wanted this, I laid down in front of her pussy, and began licking her, soon I heard heavy breathing and moaning, she put her hand around my head and ran her hands through my hair.

She seemed very accepting of my "gift" to her, which is why I was surprised when she got up, pinned me down, and got on top of me, her wet slit inches away from me, and I felt her tongue inside my slit, and I realized she put us in a 69 position, so I did my part and began sticking my tongue in her once again.

It wasn't long before I heard an unusually sharp moan "You aren't gonna cum already, are you?" I asked Foxy, as she clearly couldn't take much more, her head rose from my pussy and she began moaning louder and louder until she came all over my face.

Foxy got off of me "mmm, that tastes so goo-" Foxy wouldn't even let me finish, she kissed me deeply for almost fifteen seconds, she was taking deep breaths, I felt her sticky juices running down my face.

We soon cleaned up and I went back to my spot, and a few minutes after I did, I saw Bonnie come out of the office and go to the bathroom "Going to clean up?" I asked her, I noticed she looked a lot happier than she usually is "Yeah." she had a wide smile with bright eyes

I noticed her face was covered in cum when we got to the bathroom "Soooo, was it fun?" I asked Bonnie "Yeah, the most fun thing I've had in so many years!" she said, I noticed a bit of white coming from her lower area "Um, Bonnie you have some-" Bonnie interrupted me "Yeah, I know." she said

"So, how big was he?" I asked Bonnie, blushing a bit, usually it was the other way around "12 inches." she said seemingly like she didn't care "12 inches?!" I shouted "Are you sure?" I asked her "Yep, even used a ruler and everything." she said.

We got back in our spots, and the guard left, and soon the manager came, it was a good night at the restaurant, for all of us.


	5. night 4

That sex I had with Bonnie must have made me sleep heavier or something, because I woke up at around 3 p.m., and I got up as soon as I could to go meet Bonnie and the rest of the animatronics

I walked in at 4 p.m. and everyone said hello to me, Bonnie hugged me and gave me a few kisses, but, I was a little more interested in something else, there was an animatronic that I sometimes caught staring at me, she had some makeup on, and looked rather quite skinny, but cute

I walked to where she was at, at the prize corner, but she went inside of a huge box, so I opened it "...Hey." we both just stared at each other for a while until she said "Um...hi there." she said "What are you doing in there?" I asked her "Oh, I just needed a little alone time." I noticed she had a music box in her hands.

"Can I come in?" I asked her "C-Come in? Um, sure." she blushed a bit and I climbed in and she closed the box "It's a little dark in here." I said "Yeah, but I don't really need light, especially in here." I couldn't see anything, but soon I heard a soft tune "It's my music box, I always play it when i'm alone." she said

"It's a very nice melody." I said "Thanks, I've always liked it too." she kept playing it "So am I the first guard to ever be in this box with you?" I asked "No, there have been a few..." she started winding the music box a little slower now "What's wrong?" I asked her

"I just remember the first time a guard was here with me, he loved me, like you loved Bonnie, he always spent time with me, night and day, but then..." she became silent again "Then what?" I asked her "Then, he stopped working here and even moved to a different state after just a week, but he gave me one last thing before he left." She kept winding the music box

"He gave you the music box?" I asked her "Yes, it was the last thing he gave me, and every day, I wish that he would come back." she said "Why did he leave?" I asked her "I don't know, he never said, i'm sure the manager does though." she said "What is his name? I can ask the manager about him." I said

"His name was Jared Williams..." I heard her sniffle and a slight sob, and she had stopped winding the music box "Uh..I didn't mean to make you sad, i'm sorry." I hugged her from behind "It's alright, you'll be okay, what's your name?" I asked her "P-P-Puppette." she said through soft sobs

"Okay, Puppette, i'm going to find Jared, and you'll be together again, I promise." I told her "R-Really? W-We just met.." her sobbing was coming to an end "Well, I can already tell that you're somebody I want to help." I told her "Aw, thanks." Puppette hugged me, I wasn't expecting it, but I liked it and put my hands on her back, we stayed like that for a while until her sadness completely faded.

"So what do you do at the prize corner?" I asked her "I give the kids little plushies and other things for getting tickets, this music box was there, but it broke, and Jared fixed it and gave it to me before he left...Do you really think you can bring him back?" she asked "Yes, I do."

I walked up to the manager as he was walking to his office "Sir, can I ask you about something?" I asked him "Make it quick, I have a lot to do." he said "Was there a Jared Williams that once worked here?" I asked him "Jared? Where did you hear his name?" he asked me

"An animatronic told me about him." I told him "I shouldn't be surprised, since every animatronic loved him, so what do you want to know about him?" he asked "Where did he go after he quit?" I asked him.

"Well, he said he was going to find another job, one that would be a bit 'safer' for him." The manager said "Did he ever say what job?" I asked him "Yeah, a sack boy a few states away from here, for one of those super markets." He said "How long has it been since he quit?" I asked him

"Eh, a few weeks, he could still have the job, you could probably find him this weekend." the manager said "Thanks, I might." I walked out of the office and decided to go home and get the sleep I could before the night.

12 a.m.

I started my shift for the night and waited for someone to come visit me, but nobody came to me, I started to do some stupid stuff while waiting, like playing a game on my phone or drawing something with a bunch of blank papers on my desk

It was an hour before someone came to visit me, and the person that came was Foxy "Foxy, where are the others?" I asked her "They're at the prize corner." she said "The prize corner? Why are they there?" I asked her "They're playing games with Puppette, so that she's not lonely, wanna join us?" she asked

"I don't know, i'm not supposed to leave my office, is everyone there?" I asked her "Yeah, except Freddy." she said. I thought about it for a while and I still couldn't get over how amazing Foxy looked, with her eyes, her body, her breasts- wait, what am I thinking!? I'm in love with Bonnie.

"Yeah, I guess i'll go." I told Foxy, and I started following her to the prize corner, where I saw the other animatronics sitting in a circle, I sat next to Bonnie, and Foxy sat down next to me "We're playing a little truth or dare, wanna join us?" Bonnie asked "Nah, i'm not one for those games." I told her

I sat around her for a while though, I didn't want to make her think I wasn't in love with her "You don't have to be by me all the time, not that i'm complaining, but, Puppette put herself in her box again, maybe you should talk to her." Bonnie told me

I decided I had nothing else to do, so I went to Puppette's box and sat with her inside the box "How come you aren't out there playing games with them?" I asked her "Well, I just wanted to have some time to myself, they've been encouraging me to play with them, too, but I just won't." she looked down

"Why do you want to be alone?" I asked her, it took her a while to respond "I wanted to think about what you said, if it's really possible that Jared could come back." she said "And, I also don't really get out much anyway." Puppette said. I heard some cheers and talking from outside, probably from the girls playing their game.

"Well, don't worry, i'm going to learn everything I can about Jared, and i'll bring him back, for you." I told Puppette as I saw her start to blush "I-I still don't know if you can, I mean how can you track down a single man when he could be anywhere in this entire country?" Puppette asked.

"I really don't know, but, I will go to great lengths to find him, I would even put my life on the line as long you become happy again." At this Puppette blushed even more and looked down, "Well, sorry Puppette, but, i'm going to join the others now." I said "O-Okay, b-bye." Puppette said to me before I left.

I stepped out of the box and saw that everyone was now sitting at a party table talking, so I sat with Bonnie "You know, it's a really good thing you're doing, hanging out with Puppette, I still hang around her from time to time, but not as much as I used to." Bonnie said. after she said that, I noticed some arcade games in the big room.

"Hey, Bonnie have you ever noticed any of these arcade games?" I asked her "Yeah, one of them is about me, a guitar game." Bonnie said. I noticed the game she was talking about, it was light blue, with a picture of her on the side, the top of it said 'Music Lord', I chuckled a little.

I also saw an arcade game called 'Foxy Foxy' which was pink with Foxy on the sides of it "The employees made me that after you fixed me, but I ignored them, after all, they are the ones who put me in that state of disrepair." Foxy said

It was then that I heard some strange noise, what sounded like some kind of rustling coming from the parts and service room, but I seemed to be the only one that heard it, but I wanted to see what it was, even though I was still slightly scared of what I saw in there.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard a voice I wasn't familiar with "Stay away from there." I turned around and saw, for the first time, the new and improved Freddy Fazbear "Uhh, any reason why?" I asked him, afraid to say the wrong thing "Just listen to what I say." I clearly didn't make a very good first impression on him.

"I know what you're doing with them, with the girls, and I won't let them be hurt, not again, not like that...damn punk kid." Freddy said "Is that kid Jared Williams by chance?" I asked him "! How do you know who he is?" Freddy asked "That doesn't matter, just answer me." I told Freddy "Yes, it was, he broke Puppette's heart, and she has completely changed!, I don't want anyone else to change."

"Sir, I understand your concern, but I have no intention on leaving any of these girls, and I don't want to come out of this as your enemy." I said to him, but from the look I got from him, i'm guessing I said the wrong thing "You will leave them, just as any other man would." Freddy said and he stomped off.

I was about to leave, as it was 5:37, so I headed back to my office to get my things, when I got to my office, I heard a soft voice from behind me "Leaving early tonight?" it was Chica "No, just getting my things ready." I told her "Good, because I brought you this." She gave me a cupcake on a plate, with a candle in it.

"Oh, thanks." I smiled at her "Are you gonna eat it?" Chica asked, I looked at the cupcake for a few seconds, "I guess I could." I sat down and started eating the cupcake "Chica, Freddy talked to me." I said "Oh, hell," Chica sighed "He's just trying to scare you away, he's kind of like a big brother, but, really, he's just trying to make you leave to make sure none of us have a chance of getting hurt."

"Maybe he really is trying to help you though, I mean, what about Puppette? she seems torn up about Jared leaving her." Chica looked down "So you heard about Jared, huh? Freddy scared him off, so Freddy just hurt Puppette instead of help her." she said "Oh, I see." I took another bite into the cupcake, it was quite delicious, as well as soft.

"I told Puppette that I would find out where Jared is, and bring him back to her." when I said this, Chica's eyes widened "I...don't think that's possible, he could be anywhere in the world, maybe even dead." Chica "Maybe, but I have to try." I said as I finished the cupcake.

"I have to go now, Chica." I said "Bye." Chica said as she kissed me on the cheek, which surprised me, but I barely had time to react before she threw me into a deep kiss "!.." I pushed Chica away "Chica, what are you doing!?" Chica looked a little sad that I rejected her "Sorry, I don't know what just came over me." Chica said "...*sigh* it's okay." I ruffled the small stands of hair on top of her head

"See you tomorrow, Chica." I said

"Damn, why'd I let him go." Chica thought


End file.
